The advent and advancement of full-duplex (FD) technology in radio transceivers is expected to lead to full-duplex enabled multi-cell networks in Fifth Generation (5G) and beyond wireless communication systems. In a FD mode of operation, a device simultaneously transmits and receives using the same time and frequency resources, leading to a potential doubling of spectral efficiency as compared to half-duplex communications. In view of such potential benefits, and despite a number of design challenges, the capability of operating in a FD mode is considered an important enabling technology in next generation wireless communication devices and networks.
Interference mitigation is a particularly important consideration in the design of FD capable communication systems. For example, a communication device operating in a FD mode can experience relatively high levels of self-interference (SI), in addition to mutual-interference (MI) from other nearby FD-enabled devices.